


Double O Kitten

by DarkJediQueen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His employees have brought in seventeen different cats, varying ages, colors. He's been disinterested in each one. You bring a kitten of questionable origins that you admit was used in killing two men and he takes it home and names it Double O. Think on it Bond."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double O Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : [xphil98197](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197)
> 
> This is set after Skyfall but before SPECTRE.

James pushed open the doors to Q branch and marched in. He expected to see Q at the desk he was always at in the center of the room. The man wasn't there though. He had a present for the Quartermaster. The present in question wiggled in the protective shelter of his suit jacket. He stopped while the little kitten settled back down and then started to move again. He looked around but didn't see Q. His office was dark which meant that he should be on the floor, since M said he was going to be in branch all day working on a complete system overhaul. 

"You!" James pointed with his head at one of Q's underlings, the woman looked at him and she shrugged. The kitten started to wiggle, and James had to actually move his arm that kept the edge of the jacket closed before he looked down at the kitten as it poked it's head out and started to look around. He was shocked when the kitten wiggled right out of his hold and jumped down to the floor. He saw the glances of shock from several underlings as the kitten scrambled to it's feet after hitting the floor.

The kitten had been in the alleyway where James had been following two men trying to get a hard drive off of them without them knowing. He'd watched the kitten meow at the two men and they turned. It hadn't been enough though as James was spotted. Just as the second man had started to advance on James, the kitten had struck and swiped at him before jumping down from the perch it had been on and took off running. The man had been distracted just long enough for James to shoot him. 

The first man had been too close to even try and line up a shot. So James had easily thrown the gun to the ground and started a fight with the man. Ten minutes into the fight the man had gotten his hand on James's gun. The man smiled and held the gun up, aiming it at his heart. From out of nowhere the kitten had jumped onto the back of the man's head as he had tried to pull the trigger. The resulting electrical shock had the man dropping. James had found the hard drive in his pants pocket, shot him in the head, and tried to leave before a crowd was drawn, but the hiss from behind him had him looking back. The kitten was sitting on the man's chest,staring at him. He walked back, and the kitten jumped down and stretched up his pant leg, begging. James hadn't been able to leave him behind. So James had scooped him up and brought him along. He figured someone at Six would be more than willing to take the kitten off his hands.

Medical had balked at him bringing the kitten in with him, but a nurse had taken pity and helped clean the blood from the kitten's claws while he'd had X-Ray's on his hands to check for fractures from the fighting. He'd come back to his room to find the kitten sitting on his bed, on his suit jacket. The nurse mentioned that the Quartermaster liked cats and had two of his own. That's when his plan to try and get the younger man to take the kitten off his hands had formed. But first he actually needed to find said Quartermaster.

James watched the kitten take off running. The nurse had said that he was a Blue Point Siamese and he was a very beautiful kitten. He followed the kitten and found that he disappeared behind one of the larger desks in the room. 

"Well, hello. Who are you and how did you get into here?" Q's voice was sleep roughened. 

"He's my new body guard," James said as he rounded the desk to find the kitten on Q's chest. "He also seems to be a wonderful search kitten."

"Are you speaking English?" Q looked up at him but his hand moved to the kitten to pet. The kitten seemed to just melt into Q's body. 

"He helped me take out the two men that I was following. He attacked both of them to help me kill them, and then found you in here when your own underling didn't know where you were."

"And you brought him back to Six because?" Q moved to a sitting position but kept the kitten tucked close to his chest. 

"I heard that you liked kittens, and who doesn't love an attack kitten?" 

"You...who put you up to this?" Q just stared at him with a blank look on his face.

"Q?" James for the first time got worried. The look in Q's eye wasn't happiness. There was something very sad about the look on his face. "I..."

"Who told you about Lovelace?" The sadness was gone and now it was apprehension. 

"No one told me about Lovelace. I was just told that you had two cats." James could tell that something had happened to Lovelace, and he was very upset at causing the younger man pain, even on accident. 

"One cat. Lovelace died two months back from old age and some people have been trying to get me to get a new cat."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. The nurse told me you had two and I figured that someone who had two wouldn't mind a third." James leaned down to take the kitten away from him. He was an ass but he wasn't heartless. He would have never walked into Q branch with the kitten in the first place if he had known that. The kitten batted him with claws in, but still it shocked James enough for him to stop. 

"I don't think he wants to go with you. What did you do to him?" Q's look was now questioning, but the pain was still there a little. 

"Nothing. He's been with me except for when I got my X-Ray, and then he got a nice sponge bath by a nurse."

"Only you would treat a cat like a secret agent, Bond." Q lifted the kitten and rubbed his face along his side. The purring from the kitten could be heard even from where James was. "You said he searched me out?"

"Bloody intelligent thing he is." James had stopped questioning things like that a long time before. 

Q sighed but it wasn't a put upon sigh. It wasn't even resignation. James couldn't place it. "Turn in your equipment to R. The underlings staged a mutiny and I'm not allowed to touch paperwork, a computer, or anything remotely work related until oh eight hundred tomorrow. I'm staying and mutinying back."

"Is that why you were lying on the floor behind a desk?"

"Yes. Designing in my head. They can't stop me from doing that."

The sound of high heels sounded across the room, and Eve appeared. She smiled. "Good, Bond. M wants you to take the day. Report due tomorrow at oh nine hundred."

"And what prompted this generosity?" 

"M has been alerted to the fact that our Quartermaster had been here for a week straight. He thinks that our best chance of getting him to go home is to have you pester him until he leaves."

"I've slept more than I would have if I had gone home. Medical already said I was fine." Q frowned at Eve, his glance sliding to underlings behind her. R was at the front. "But I I've been out maneuvered. Fine. I'll take Double O and go home."

James just stared at him. He thought for a second he'd misheard what Q said, but the looks on Eve and R's faces said he didn't. He just stared as Q turned with the kitten in hand and moved to his office. R followed and pressed her palm to the pad, allowing Q inside. James wasn't sure what to do. 

"Why would he name his cat Double O?" One of the underlings said behind him. James turned and looked at him. He played the words back and realized that what he'd thought he heard was Double O Seven, but Q had only said Double O. 

Q was gone before James came out of his musings. He came back to a room of working underlings with Eve standing in front of him. 

"His employees have brought in seventeen different cats, varying ages, colors. He's been disinterested in each one. You bring a kitten of questionable origins that you admit was used in killing two men, and he takes it home and names it Double O. Think on it Bond."

XxXxXxX

James was sent out on a mission of vital importance that lasted over two months before he could truly think on it, as Eve had suggested. While he was on that mission though, he had plenty of time to think. So he ducked the flight home that Q booked for him, and found another way home with an alias that he'd kept active from years before with the old Q. It shouldn't tip off MI6 unless the current Q had gotten a lot more interested in older files. Neither Tanner nor M had figured out how he ever got back into the country, and he hoped they never did.

Getting into Q's apartment was easier than he thought. It wasn't until he got fully inside that he realized that the section of window where he cut himself wasn't a rough patch but a tester. He also realized that there was a film on the window that scanned his print when he placed his full hand on it to move it upward. There was just enough countermeasures that he had to work through that while he was doing it, he wasn't that worried. 

Shutting the window behind him, he heard the engaging of locks. He was also fairly certain that Q knew exactly who had broke into his apartment. He looked around and found that eyes were watching him. Double O was sitting in a doorway staring at him. 

"I'm in the study, Bond. Double O will lead you." Q's voice rang out from a different room and the kitten started towards that room. James followed him from the hall into the room. He'd expected to find the study full of parts or computers or all manner of other things that matched his office at the office. Instead it was set up more like a library than an office. There was a desk and it held a top of the line computer, but it wasn't as fancy as the one at MI6. The kitten jumped up onto the edge of the desk and then into what looked like a tray that was lined with a pillow. There was no collar on his neck. 

A thump behind him had James turning to look at the second cat. It was a massive thing, sitting on an empty shelf halfway up one of the bookshelves.

"That's Nygaard. He's a Maine Coon."

"And how is he taking to Double O?" James just stared at the large cat. 

"Well, as long as Double O keeps his claws in while playing, he is taking it fine. What can I do for you, Bond?" Q was sitting at the desk in front of the computer, and James wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. He wanted to move around to look, but felt that it wasn't something he should do. Just because he did things, didn't meant that he didn't know that he shouldn't be doing them. Most of the time he just didn't give a fuck. Q was different. 

"I didn't get a chance to apologize fully. I never would have brought in Double O if I had known you had just lost one of your cats."

"I could tell that you meant it when you said it the first time. M told me that you used to break into her house. She never could understand why." Q stood up from his chair and moved around the desk. Nygaard jumped down behind James and sauntered from the room. Double O was lying on the little tray still, eyes staring at James. "Why did you break in here knowing that I would have let you in the front door?"

James pressed his lips together, not wanting to answer that. Instead he went on the offensive. "Why is my blood and palm print encoded to let me in without harming me?" 

"So that MI6 is not down an agent. Tanner warned Eve and I that you hadn't broke into M's or his place as of yet, and well...you had to take to one of us. My countermeasures are lethal after the first shock. You bypassed the first shock and well...We don't need you dying of poison outside my window."

"Poison?"

"That same little area that cut open your hand? It's made to mist out a poison. The labs developed it, and I do have a counteragent to it, but it hurts."

"Does MI6 know about this?"

"Of course. Mallory approved it all without a blink after Silva. I'm MI6's Quartermaster, and knowledge had been going around to unsavory types that MI6 has one of the best hackers at her head. I'm sure that if I wanted a bodyguard twenty four seven, I would get it."

"I see." James looked at Double O seeing that the kitten was staring at him with half lidded eyes. It was now or never. "Why did you take him?"

"What do you mean?" Q finally stopped typing and looked up at James fully. 

"You'd just lost Lovelace and your employees in Q branch tried to get you to take several and you turned down every single cat. Yet you took him. Why?"

Q looked away from him. James stepped around the desk and stopped in front of him. The younger man looked up. "You brought him into Q branch and he found me. He crawled right onto my chest and wanted to stay there. He helped you. He tried to protect you. How could I not take him home?"

"You didn't have to though. Any of the branch would have taken him."

"He hisses at R. Bit Moneypenny. Ignores M."

"You take him into Six?" James was shocked that he was allowed with the walls of Six. 

"Of course. He is Q branch's mascot. He loves on me, and plays with the other Double O's when they come to pick up their kits for missions."

"Sounds adorable."

"Yes. Nygaard has no interest in going to work with me. I enjoy taking Double O to work."

"How did you get M to approve?"

"We have rat and mice issues in the tunnels and taking Double O in with me nearly every day has decreased the wires needing to be replaced in some of the server farms. The tunnels are just too old to refit totally, without more work than we can afford to take it all down for at the moment. I'm hoping once our refit is done in a month I can move and we can do one room at a time."

"Get whatever agents are on hand to help with the move. We can do gentle if need be." 

"We? You mean them." Q smiled as he spoke but James could see the humor in his eyes. The back and forth was there as always. But here in Q's study it was more intimate. When James took another step closer, Q stood up. Directly into James's personal space. There was a challenge in his eyes and James couldn't help but meet it. He raised his hands and cupped Q's face, the boffin moved his lips closer, then James was kissing him. James let himself get lost in the kiss. It had been so long since he'd kissed for the fun of kissing. To be seductive for the want of companionship, and not the need of information. 

When he pulled out of the kiss, Q's face was light with happiness. "You kept him because I brought him in, didn't you?"

"Yes. What other reason would I have to keep such a deadly little thing?" Q asked. 

"Because you love him."

"Who would be crazy enough to love something deadly?"

James chuckled and pressed a kiss into his forehead. "Something who is just as deadly back. I have two weeks before M will be sending me out again after two months gone. Dinner tonight?"

"I will be on in Q branch until nineteen hundred. You can pick me up then. I'll let Double O stay in branch overnight. He's done it before. If you are a moment late, you are going into the field with just a radio next time."

"Of course, Quartermaster."

"Good. Now I need to get some sleep. Go out the front door this time. The windows will not let you in anymore after this. Your biometrics will get you in the door as well as a code. When you figure out the code, you are welcome here whenever you feel like it."

"Goodnight, Q."

"Goodnight, 007."

"James, please."

"Walmond."

"That means ‘protector of those in battle’, does it not?" James hadn't heard that name in a long time. 

"It does. M thought it funny when she promoted me up to Quartermaster. I do prefer Q when in public."

"Of course." James leaned in for a final kiss and left when Q pushed him away. He was going to take it slow, woo Q and enjoy the ride.  
**The End**


End file.
